narutojinchurikiunleashedpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miharu Uchiha
Background/ History Miharu Uchiha-Shoku was born to Gray Uchiha and Lucy Shoku (shoku means " Eclipse"). He was born on November 20th. He had an older sister whom was 5 years older and her name was Lisanna, and a younger brother named Train whom was 3 years younger than Miharu. Miharu's history was average for any kid whose parents and sibling was a shinobi before that unfaithful day when his family with the exception of his younger brother, Train, and the rest of the Shoku clan was wiped-out in a massacre. Before his sister died, she gave Miharu both of her Mangekyo Sharingan eyes. When this happened, Miharu was 10 years old and he was a genin. Also at the time that Miharu was witnessing the massacre, he had gained the 3rd Tomoe Sharingan. Miharu has kept her sister's eyes in a jar until he was ready to implant them. Miharu and his brother, Train, stayed together until they both were chunin. Miharu at the age of 14, became a chunin, and at that time he started to teach at the academy, teaching Kisaro Tori, Kozako Tamine, Kio Hyuga, Ameyuri Akuma, and much more. The reason why he started to teach at the academy is that he was looking for a job in the meanwhile during his training and due to the fact that he was sort of a prodigy. At the age of 15 he had gained his Mangekyou Sharingan after killing his "best friend" whom happened to be the person responsible for the deaths of his family and the Shoku clan. At the age of 16 he had implanted his sister's Mangekyo Sharingan so that he would be able to protect the rest of the people he cares about and to protect the village who helped him during his hard times. Immediately at the age of 18 he became an anbu even though they asked him when he was 17. Whie Miharu was an anbu, his brother Train left the village to become a spie in the Akatsuki. At the age of 21, Miharu became an anbu squad leader for like 6 months and after those months he was selected to be in squad 1 which was a squad of the best anbu/shinobi. Up to the point of when he was 27, everything in his life was the same thing. Miharu Uchiha started his training in the Heaven's Flame Release when he was 27 and became a master at it at the age of 33. At the age of 33 he then took up training in the Eclipse Release and in mastering canine and wolf summoning. At the age of 34 he started to learn the Wolf Sage by Giant Wolves and by the Wolf Spirits of the Four Corners. He grew to became a master at it in a very short time. At the age of 36 he took up Dogou Ookami as his student in the Wolf Sage Arts up to his current age of 39.